The Penguin fic
by speedyowl152
Summary: If you think this is horrific smut, you'd be right. This has been on my wattpad for a while & has 50k reads so I've put it here too incase anyone without an account wanted to read it. My friend Celestelle and I wrote this. It's set in an alternate universe where everything that happened in other the fics has happened but Phil tops The Penguin Fic 2 Is Out Now! On my profile.


It was a saturday afternoon and it was raining. Dan stared miserably outside the window in an attempt to find something to do but it was clear after several minutes that his attempts were futile.

"I'm bored..." He complained to his friend and occasional fuck buddy, Phil. As Dan drew his eyes away from the window to acknowladge Phil. He noticed a gleam in his eye, not unlike the one he had noticed when it was christmas and the had some festive fun with some hamsters.

"Not even something that will involve hamsters will cure my boredom," Dan complained.

"Well, well, well," Phil said seductively. "I might have a little something that will keep you entertained." Dan raised his eyebrows. What could possibly be worse than sex with mutilated hamsters? Suddenly. Out of no where, Phil lunged at Dan and before he could protest, wrapped a blindfold around his head, obscuring his vision.

Despite how kinky the current situation seemed, Dan couldn't help but feel a little terrified, Phil had always been known to be rather scary when it comes to sex. Hamsters had been bad enough, but there were other creatures that could be worse. Dan blindly followed Phil into their shared bedroom.

"You can open your eyes now." Phil whispered in a husky voice. Dan opened his eyes and gasped.

Lying in the middle of their matress was a tiny penguin. It glanced innocently up at dan and despite the situation, Dan couldn't help but melt under it's gaze.

"Cute, isn't he?" said Phil, smirking.

"Yeah..." Dan replied, faintly horrified as to what Phil had planned for this tiny penguin.

"This is pengu." Phil mummbled, stroking the animals wing and holding him up. Dan shuddered, Phil liked to name the "pets" or sex toys. It made the horrific reality of what they were doing more real somehow.

"W-what are you going to do with him?" stammered Dan, he knew showing weakness would make things worse for him but he couldn't help it. It was bad enough that he put things as cute as fluffy hamsters in the blender, but putting something so cute as a little penguin in there was a crime!

"Oh don't worry," Phil began, as if reading Dan's mind, "no blenders are involved this time." Dan felt a sense of relief but it was short lived when phil pulled a 10 inch strap-on dildo from under the bed.

"You can't honestly expect me to..." Dan was lost for words, Phil smirked knowingly, as if to say yes.

"It's amusing to see you attempt dominance Daniel, and a tear ridden face is something I can't resist." Dan gulped and looked once again at the tiny penguin lying on his bed. "DO IT!" Phil growled, "Or I'll do it myself!"

Dan gulped once again, his eyes filled with dread and sorrow as he strapped the dildo to his waist. He moved onto the bed on his hands and knees and pushed Pengu into position so that they were aligned. He lightly pushed the strap-on inside and the penguin shrieked in protest, unable to take the stretch from the penetration by the giant dildo.

Dan let out a sob as he sped up his thrusts, making sure that he was only going in a few inches to avoid rupturing any internal organs. Phil sighed,

"You're being too kind Daniel." He said with anoyance. Climbing onto the bed behind Dan, he stranddled him and pushed his hips in furthur and faster, Dan's eyes filled with tears as the penguin squeeled but he would be lying if he said he wasn't turned on by Phil's obvious erection digging into him from behind. Drops of blood emerged on the dildo, it was remarkable that the penguin's anus was able to accommodate most of it to be honest. It was so large and the penguin was so small!

Phil bit into Dan's neck and left several marks as they began to slow down after several minutes of the painful process. Phil finally allowed Dan to withdraw and Dan simply sighed in relief.

"oh no... it's not ogre yet." Phil cackled.

Dan felt a sudden feeling of dread, Phil has the potential to make him do anything he wanted him to. Phil picked up the dazed penguin and pushed Dan onto his hands and knees, spreadding his buttcheeks apart.

"Up you go, Pengu." He said soothingly to the penguin.

Dan had to bite the pillow to muffle his screams of agony as he felt his anus tearing in two. Pengu may have been small but he was far larger than any of the hamsters, snakes and other thinner animals they've used in the past; things of that size shouldn't be up there.

He greatly sympathised with pengu now. Both him and the penguin had been penetrated until they bled. Phil was relentless. Using his hand, he thrust pengu in and out of Dan. He felt something brush against his prostate, it would have been more pleasurable if it wasn't pengu's beak scraping against it. The penguin squeaked in protest and flailed around but Phil ignored this and continued to push. Pengu shrieked and tried to peck his way out, this only made Dan scream louder and seemed to satisfy Phil furthur.

Finally, Pengu had stopped struggling, knowing that he had been beaten. Tears streamed down Dan's red face as he felt as if he'd been split in two. But he had stopped screaming as, after what felt like an hour, Phil stopped.

"Finally..." whispered Dan, choking out his words, "is it ogre?" Phil laughed at Dan's foolishness.

"Ogre?" He said, laughing manically, grabbing pengu and pulling him out by his tiny webbed feet, "I suppose you remember Delia, right? It's far from ogre!"

The end.


End file.
